Linaje del Rojo, Blanco y Negro
by Zietanariumoarte
Summary: Una niña maldita gracias a su belleza. Creciendo con el veneno de su padre nostálgico que quería volver al pasado; tomada en contra de su voluntad por un príncipe enfermo; comiendo del fruto prohibido con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor... [Au- Ooc - Three-shot]
1. Rojo

Estaba tirada en el suelo con la ropa desagarrada. Su espalda descubierta tenía varios rasguños y el frío parecía llegar hasta sus huesos. Su cuerpo entero le dolía, en especial su frágil corazón. Todo lo que consideró importante se esfumó tan fácilmente. El amor, la inocencia… La tenía fuerzas para levantarse, tal vez si moría en el bosque todo sería mejor…

* * *

" _Si tan solo tuviese un bebé tan blanco como la nieve, tan rojo como la sangre y tan negro como el ébano… "_ Una mujer le pidió a _Dios_ , arrodillada frente a su ventana cada noche antes de irse a dormir con su señor esposo. Una belleza que pudiese igualar a la de Layla Heartfilia, e incluso superarla. Los sueños de un Rey se hundían en la avaricia y se retorcían en lo superficial. Finalmente, una noche de verano Layla dio luz a una niña con una piel parecida a la porcelana. Al día siguiente la reina se la pasó en la capilla encerrado hasta el anochecer.

Entre la felicidad se sentía algo extraño, como si _Dios_ quisiera algo más que simples oraciones por los milagros que le acababa de dar a los reyes. Un siete de julio, la hermosa reina Heartfilia murió dejando viudo al Rey y huérfana a una pequeña de ocho años. La sonrisa de la pequeña se marchitó y no supo el infierno que comenzaría.

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido que creía que era un reloj con las manillas desatando la locura y no dudando en demostrarla. Lucy Heartfilia, la pequeña princesita tendría doce años en menos de un mes. Se había convertido en una joven hermosa y sabían que al desarrollarse sería _mucho mejor._ Leyendo un libro bajo un árbol lleno de frutos, la pequeña ignoraba todo aquello que tuviese relación a la palabra "inmoralidad", ella quería ser ignorante del mundo que la rodeaba. No se percató que una mirada celeste estaba clavada en elladesde una de las ventanas del castillo, con rabia, odio, pero con nostalgia y envidia.

Cerró el libro mientras se paraba, estaba un poco cansada y quería cambiar de actividad. Entre los jardines llenos de plantas bellas y exóticas, casi se tropezaba con una gran figura. Al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción y un brillo de inocencia chispeando de sus ojos chocolates.

\- ¡Oh, hola padre! -saludó parándose, mas su padre no respondió al saludo-. No te había visto todo el día, de seguro estabas ocupado. Pero, ¿podrías jugar conmigo? -Intentó acercar su pequeña y joven mano a la del hombre, no obstante, apenas hubo un roce entre ellos, Jude se apartó sin dudar.

-Quita esa horrenda mano de mí. -Y sin decir más, siguió caminando, ignorando a su propia hija. Su padre había sido muy distante con ella después de la muerte de su madre, pero nunca se había mostrado de una manera tan frívola. El rechazo le había dolido, tanto que las lágrimas se empezaron a formar entre sus ojos pequeños.

* * *

" _Ya había florecido"_ Hace un año había tenido su primera sangre, ya estaba en la edad de casarse. Entre las paredes del castillo había escuchado comentarios y sugerencias de distintos príncipes entre los sirvientes. Agudizaba su oído e intentaba hacer lo posible para ser sutil.

\- ¿El príncipe Euciffle? Se dice que él es alguien muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muchos lo han oído gritar que no quería ninguna mujer. El príncipe Freed tampoco parece interesado… -comentó Laki mientras barría, una mujer de dieciocho con cabellos violeta y un par de lentes.

\- ¿Qué tal el príncipe Dragneel? -Laki se quedó sorprendida y horrorizada. Tanto Lucy como Kinana no entendieron su reacción.

-He oído que el príncipe Dragneel esconde secretos espeluznantes, casi nadie sabe algo de él y no lo han visto cortejando con una dama. -dijo Kinana, alguien de la misma edad que Laki y con cabellos morados intensos. Laki pareció extrañada con su comentario.

-Por favor, si no puede haber nada peor que eso. Además, ¡Natsu es un amor! Se rumorea que es caballeroso y atento en cada momento, es guapo, atlético, listo y… -Laki pareció haberse sumergido en un mundo de fantasías.

-También tenemos al joven príncipe Romeo, aunque es demasiado joven para nuestra señorita… -señaló Kinana-. ¿Tal vez un noble como Mard Geer podría ser suficiente para estar con nuestra estrella dorada? -Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el alago de la sirvienta. Pero, fue olvidado al ver la gran figura importante que se acercaba. El mismo Rey Jude con un rostro serio y frío -que casi siempre tenía- amenazó con la mirada a las dos mujeres que no dudaron en temblar.

\- ¿Qué hacéis hablando de estupideces? ¡Deberían estar trabajando! -gruñó.

-L-lo estamos haciendo, su alteza, pero usted debería entender lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser solo eso -Laki tuvo el valor de hablar-. La princesa Lucy está en edad de casarse, y se nos hace raro que usted no le haya buscado prometido a estas alturas siendo una joven tan hermos…- fue cortada.

\- ¿No te acabé de decir que no hablaras estupideces? Ella _no_ es ninguna joven hermosa, si no fuera por ser una princesa ni un pobre campesino la querría. Ahora, poneros a trabajar u os arranco vuestras cabezas huecas. -Amabas asintieron, bajando la vista y Jude sonrió satisfecho.

Lucy corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró, llorando. Nuevamente había sido rechazada. ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Esos comentarios siempre salían de su padre, indirecta o directamente.

" _Tu pecho es demasiado grande y gordo, es repugnante"_

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a leer. "¿Qué he hecho mal?" pensaba. Supo que dar un paseo a los alrededores del castillo sería una buena opción. Se dirigió a su armario y escogió un vestido perfecto para el invierno en el que estaban. El castillo era cálido y sabía que no se acostumbraría rápido al frío de afuera. Un corcel y unas botas negras junto a una falda azul marino. Ató su cabello rubio en una coleta. Muchos de la servidumbre notaron que la sonrisa de su princesa no era tan radiante, sin embargo ella les dijo que no se preocuparan. Todos sabían el maltrato que Jude le daba a su pequeña flor, aunque no encontraban un porqué ni podían siquiera aconsejarle que le parara por el miedo que sentían hacia su Rey.

El frío se hacía sentir y se abrazó a sí misma. Los árboles del jardín estaban sin ninguna hoja y sus ramas cubiertas de la blanca nieve. Recordaba cuando jugaba con su querida madre entre las nieves y su padre las miraba con felicidad desde las ventanas del castillo. Los recuerdos de esos días le daban emoción a su corazón y tenía la esperanza de volver al pasado. Su madre, su hermosa señora madre. Y no se dio cuenta que había caminado hasta lo más profundo del bosque, como si un pequeño hechizo se le hubiese implantado. Antes de que pudiese siquiera parpadear, el silbido de un hacha casi estrellándose contra su nuca hizo que se apartara. Ahí estaba, Laxus Dreyar, un leñador frío que solo se juntaba con la Tribu del Rayo. Sed de sangre no había en su mirada azul, pero sí estaba dispuesto a matarla.

-No te muevas y será menos doloroso. -dijo acariciando su hacha con algo de pena.

\- ¡Piedad! -Fue lo único a lo que pudo recurrir. Piedad, una débil niña de tal delicadeza solo podía limitarse a rogar por su vida. Y Laxus pareció tenerla. Tuvo piedad-. Piedad, piedad, piedad.

-Escúchame, niña; el rey me ha mandado. Yo no quería esto. -Su corazón recibió como mil agujas al entender que su señor padre había deseado su muerte, como si no fuese más que un vil insecto. El hombre tampoco entendía las razones del rey, pero le aconsejó algo-: Corre lo más lejos que puedas, Luciana. Vete del reino si es necesario. No vuelvas, porque si el rey se entera que sigues vida, no dudará en mandar a alguien que no tenga piedad. -Lucy asintió, asustada mientras corría con cada palabra que le daba el hombre. Debía huir, debía huir… es lo único que su mente tenía sin saber que habría otro obstáculo en el camino hacia su felicidad.

" _Ya entiendo por qué mi madre me ha bendecido con el rojo"_

* * *

 **Primer capítulo y ya tenemos el primer color, el rojo** **. Debo hacer un pequeño spoiler, y es que en el siguiente tendremos a Natsu. Lo amaran/odiaran, lo sé.**

 **También quisiera decir que esto no tendrá más de tres capítulos donde se redacta sobre cada color. Ah, y que está basado en la canción de Hito "Genealogy of the Red, White and Black" que a su vez está basada en el cuento infantil "Blanca Nieves" 3**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Blanco

**ADVERTENCIA: Debido a unos traumas de la infancia, el Natsu que veremos en éste capítulo solo comparte con el original el nombre. Tiene la personalidad completamente cambiada y espero no tener quejas de ningún tipo sobre esto.**

 **Ah, sí. Hay una escena de violación, pero imagino que la mayoría de mis lectores ya están preparados para esto.**

* * *

La luz de la luna le revelaba a Lucy que pronto sería media-noche y seguía sin encontrar un techo, o comida. Estaba débil, cansada y hambrienta. A su señor padre de seguro le encantaría verla en aquellas condiciones además de verla muerta. Su señor padre… De tan solo recordarlo las lágrimas cálidas con un origen frío empezaron a salir de sus bellos ojos chocolate. ¿Si se sentaba a descansar alguien aparecería, sacaría un cuchillo y atravesaría su corazón mientras yacía dormida? Pero hacía tanto cansancio. Decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol -por un breve periodo de tiempo- y descansar. Juró haber escuchado el aullido de una de las fieras del bosque, aunque al agudizar el oído no escuchó nada más. ¿Y si al salir de esa pequeña zona la esperaban lobos hambrientos con sus colmillos amarillentos por la sangre de victimas anteriores? Eso no hizo más que hacerla quedar tiesa en el árbol, como una muñeca sin alma alguna dentro de aquel cuerpo de porcelana. Finalmente se quedó dormida sin querer.

* * *

El pisar de las ramas hizo interrumpir su sueño. Asustada, se paró inmediatamente y vio hacia todos los lados, alarmada. Mas en lugar de un leñador con un aspecto mil veces más agresivo que el de Laxus Dreyar, se encontró a un hombre quien no paraba de mirarle con asombro y algo de decepción. No era un leñador ni un mercenario claro estaba. Tenía una mirada dorada que no se apartaba de su cuerpo, y una fría sonrisa. Todo eso se quedaba corto, pues su rostro no podía haber nada más que lo que los humanos conocían como uno de los mayores placeres: el deseo carnal. Convenciéndose a sí misma de que era un simple producto de su paranoica imaginación tras lo ocurrido anteriormente con el leñador, decidió pedirle ayuda al joven ya que no parecía alguien que quisiera hacer daño. ¡Qué tan equivocada estaba!

-D-disculpe -habló- ¿usted sabe dónde estoy? Verá, me perdí entre las profundidades de éste extenso bosque -explicó. El joven de cabellos rosados como un anochecer en el invierno se llevó una mano a la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Yo, ¿te has perdido, Bella?-"Bella", esa palabra resonó en su mente dándole nauseas que el joven, y no supo por qué, pero asintió insegura-. Te encuentras en la frontera entre Ishigar y Álvarez. -Al escuchar eso se puso pálida y encontró por qué se sentía tan cansada, aunque también significaba que estaba a salvo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. -Y se dio cuenta de algo-: ¿Sabe dónde podía pasar la noche? Es que no puedo ir a mi hogar.-"…ya que no tengo uno…"

-Oh, por supuesto. Hay una cabaña de mi pertenencia cerca, puede pasar la noche junto a mí. -La inocencia y bondad ciegas de Lucy hicieron que no notará segundas intenciones. No había aprendido nada. El dolor no le hacía pensar bien y descansar sonaba tentador… Aceptó sin pensarlo mucho-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, príncipe de Álvarez. -dijo mientras caminaban. Eso hizo parar en seco a Lucy, a pesar de ser una princesa -aunque lo mejor era no revelar su identidad- se sorprendió y decidió adaptar el papel que seguro el príncipe creía que tenía: una pueblerina.

-S-su majestad, no tenía idea -se disculpó-. D-dejad que me presente, mi nombre es Lucy, solo Lucy… -Muchos campesinos huérfanos no contaban con apellido y ambos países contaban con un sinfín de Lucys, nadie notaría que ella era una princesa.

-No hay problema, Luigi -sonrió-. Se hace cada vez más tarde. Te llevaría a mi castillo, pero queda tan lejos que tendremos que conformarnos con una cabaña hasta la llegada del amanecer. -A Lucy no le importó ni que dijera mal su nombre, ni tampoco fuera a dormir en una cabaña en lugar de un castillo-. Solo para nosotros dos.

* * *

La cabaña era grande, del tamaño de un árbol milenario (y tal vez construida a base de la madera de uno). Tal vez podría quedarse a vivir aquí por un tiempo, si se le pedía al príncipe Natsu que había complacido cada uno de sus caprichos. Vivir tranquila en el bosque, con la compañía de los animales y, de vez en cuando, del dulce príncipe Natsu. Todo parecía tan perfecto gracias a Su Mano Salvadora. Pero, todo acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sintió que algo la sostenía con fuerza y la tiraba hacia una litera de la cabaña; era nadie más que el príncipe Natsu.

\- ¡O-oye! -No entendió lo que sucedía hasta volvió a ver su mirada lujuriosa, ésta vez comprobó que de verdad era deseo carnal lo que surgía de aquellos ojos dorados de los que había cogido cariño en unas horas. Ahora estaba viendo cada parte de su ser.

-Usted me ha decepcionado, joven Lucy. -Abrió los ojos enormemente ante la declaración.

\- ¿P-por-por qué?

-Creí que estabas muerta. -Y todo se derrumbó-. Muerta, parecía un cadáver. Un bello cadáver con los labios rojos como la sangre, las mejillas sonrojas como un par de manazas perfectas. Oh, y la piel blanca. ¡POR QUÉ! -Acarició su cabello mientras se lamía los labios. Natsu estaba encima de ella y Lucy solo se encontraba a su merced.

-No sé de lo que me habla, suélteme. -Natsu no la dejó escapar. Empezó a desagarrar su vestido con una fuerza brutal mientras tomaba de sus lágrimas. Recorrió con sus cálidos y malditos dedos todo lo de ella. Su rostro, su cuello, sus piernas, sus pechos, su flor, todo.

No quería eso.

No quería esa vida, no así.

A Natsu no le importó que fuera virgen, simplemente la penetró lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se reía de sus lágrimas y la comparaba con un cadáver.

-Un cadáver no estaría llorando, no es divertido. -dijo mientras derramaba su semilla, por tercera vez, dentro de su vientre. Las sensaciones, más que placenteras como lo describían muchos libros, eran horribles. ¿Cuál placer pudo haber sentido? Una pesadilla en la realidad, así lo describía.

Intentaba imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, pero siempre que lo intentaba ahí estaba la mirada iracunda de su padre deseándole la muerte. Juraría escuchar la risa de Jude Heartfilia ante la escena. Tan vergonzoso, tan doloroso… Tal vez debería morirse y complacer a todos de una vez por todas.

Natsu gruñía contra su oído de vez en cuando y le dejaba marcas en el cuello. Si la dejaba vivir después de todo, querría cortarse el cuello para eliminar cualquier recuerdo de esa horrible noche. Pero… No la iba a dejar vivir… Era un enfermo que quería un cadáver en lugar de ella, no lo haría, no lo haría. NO LO HARÍA. Y su padre, estaría feliz… Pensó en su madre y en su sonrisa, por ella viviría…

Natsu se puso los pantalones y de ellos sacó una daga.

\- ¿No lo disfrutaste? Pues yo sí. Creí que debía de darte un regalo de despedida, una belleza no puede ser desaprovechada. -Rechazó su destino, y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, logró pedir ayuda.

Y alguien vino.

Pero... _Ese día fue dotada con el blanco._


	3. Negro

Sumida en la oscuridad misma similar a la muerte. Ignorando lo que está bien o lo que está mal creyendo que ahora son uno solo… La empatía se había desgarrado ya en el fuego rojo e intenso del odio, la ingenuidad se había manchado haciendo que el color inmaculado sea un simple recuerdo que ahora ya no existía. Ahora solamente le quedaba un color; el negro del ébano, de la noche en que nació entre el dolor y alegría de sus padres, el negro con el que le habían manchado al momento de ser profanada. ¿Quería olvidar? No, porque el recuerdo insistente sería también su motivo para batallar contra aquella inmoralidad que había arruinado su vida.

Wendy le ofreció una taza de té mientras que Juvia cosía el vestido roto. Por el momento, traía las prendas de Mirajane que consistían en un vestido fucsia con adornos caramero. Sus heridas habían sanado gracias a la niña, bueno, sus heridas externas…

\- ¿El ojo del señor Makarov se ha podido salvar? -preguntó Lucy. Después le dio un sorbo a la aromática. Wendy negó, mientras Gajeel daba vueltas en la habitación intranquilo.

-Salamander, maldita seas, Salamander -comenzó furioso. Lucy no se estremeció ante el apodo, ya no sentía nada de nada más que el odio puro hacia él y Gajeel lo sabía, aunque los demás insistían en ni siquiera mencionarlo frente a Lucy-. Es un vil cobarde ese gilipollas.

-Gajeel-san, tranquilícese -dijo Wendy-. Makarov-san sabía a qué se enfrentaba, solo. -La pequeña Wendy provenía del oriente, por lo que tenía una manera muy diferente para hablar.

-Gajeel tiene motivos para preocuparse. -Tras ellos, apoyado en la pared de madera, estaba Gray Fullbuster con su ceño frío y fruncido. Tenía un aspecto casi tan atemorizante como el de Gajeel, pero nada superaba a éste último en ese sentido-. Pero es el viejo, él no se irá por algo así… -Juvia Loxar asintió. Las puertas se abrieron revelando al pequeño viejo, ahora tuerto, junto a Mirajane y Erza.

-Ya todo está preparado, Lucy. -sonrió Mirajane.

Ellos habían sido su luz blanca en medio de tanta oscuridad, aquellos que la sacaron de las temibles garras del enemigo y estaban dispuestos a que no ocurriese nuevamente. Makarov había escuchado sus gritos y no dudó en ayudarle, mas estaba solo, y solo se enfrentó a Natsu quien también era apodado como "Salamander". No supo lo que pasó, pues el cansancio hizo que se desmayara, pero los demás le habían explicado que Makarov pudo ahuyentar a Natsu, a costa de su ojo. Llamó a los demás y le curaron sus heridas, la alimentaron y la cuidaron hasta estar como estaba.

\- ¿Puedo salir al bosque? -cuestionó mirando su plato de avena. Las siete personas que eran dueñas de la casa siempre alagaban su belleza, pero nunca la dejaban salir a pesar de estar muy apartadas de ambos reinos que ahora eran sus enemigos.

-Supongo que Salamander ya ha dejado de buscar por estos territorios -dijo Erza Scarlet, la primera niña que Makarov había acogido por otras circunstancias. Cuando Makarov no estaba, ella tomaba las decisiones-. Solo ten cuidado.

El bosque cubierto por los árboles desnudos brillaba con la luz del amanecer. La nieve inmaculada se derretía lentamente dándoles un toque cristalino. "Bello", pensaba. Se mantenía tranquila caminando sin preocupaciones, pero todo pensamiento positivo se fue interrumpido al sentir el fino acero de una espada rozar con su oreja. Se apartó rápidamente sabiendo lo que procedía. Las carcajadas de su atacante comenzaron, y ella lo miraba confundida.

-Ah, mi Blancanieves lo ha hecho de nuevo. -Las carcajadas poco a poco cesaron y Lucy no se movió de su lugar-. Ya, me ha vuelto a ganar… -Y envainó su espada para el alivio de Lucy.

-Eres un… -Y antes de que pudiese siquiera insultarlo, Lucy volteó y reanudó su paso. No sabía a donde ir, no podía guiarlo a la cabaña… Era imposible que se perdiera en pleno día con la luz como guía, así que no se preocupaba por eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a siquiera insultarme? ¡Eso es muy aburrido! -Hizo un puchero que le hubiera resultado tierno a Lucy de no ser por saber quién y cómo era el dueño de aquel _dulce_ gesto. Y la siguió hasta quién sabe dónde.

-Usted debería saber, tengo una gran fascinación por los cadáveres, al igual que mi hermano -explicó-. Pero es la única forma que tenemos de amar, aunque la sociedad lo considere como algo repulsivo…

-Sí, lo que sea… -Oía, pero no escuchaba. Al ver que Natsu no la dejaría tan fácil, dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara y empezó a desabrochar su hebilla.

-Pero usted, Luciana Heartfilia, usted incluso viva es bellísima, ¡Mi Blancanieves! -Estuvo a punto de asestarle una estocada, pero Lucy logró esquivarla con elegancia. Natsu no se rindió tan fácil, estuvo a punto de preparar el siguiente ataque cuando el silbido de una flecha rozando con su rostro le hizo voltear al igual que Lucy. Makarov ahí estaba, con un parche negro y una ballesta tensada.

\- ¡No te acerques a ella, maldito! -Natsu pudo apartarse a tiempo para evitar que una segunda flecha cayera en uno de sus ojos. No estaba atemorizado, ni enojado, parecía divertido ante la intervención del anciano.

-Makarov… -murmuró Lucy incrédula pero a la vez aliviada.

\- ¿Quieres que te saque el otro ojo, viejo? -Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, había que agregar que Natsu mantenía una sonrisa burlona-. Supongo que sí, pero debo atender otros asuntos. Pero… -Miró a Lucy-. Te amo, mi Lady. No vayas con él, Luce… Por favor. -El gruñido de Makarov fue una señal para que se largara ya, y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Está bien, su majestad? -Lucy asintió. Y ambos se fueron a casa.

-Su majestad no debería volver al bosque sola -recomendó Mirajane mientras comía un trozo de ensalada-. Nunca se sabe cuándo ese príncipe podría estar asechando. -Wendy la apoyó.

-Lo sé -dijo mirando su plato-, pero el bosque es hermoso en invierno… -De repente, empezó a recordar los tiempos infelices con su padre y cuando Natsu la había tomado a la fuerza. Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos hacían que su corazón se manchara del negro del ébano, justo como su madre así lo quiso.

-Si no olvida, nunca podrá superar. -dijo Makarov. Lucy asintió.

-Por cierto, ¡Gajeel! -El nombrado asintió, se paró de la mesa y volvió momentos más tarde con una gran espada del mejor acero que pudieron conseguir. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron y enseguida se sonrojó.

\- ¿Para mí? -Todos asintieron cuando Lucy se paró para apreciar mejor el arma-. Pero…. -se desilusionó- no sé manejar armas. -Erza puso una mano en su hombre.

-Podremos enseñarte. Podré enseñarte, soy muy buena con la espada.

-Demasiado. -agregó Juvia.

Lucy miró la espada con firmeza, pensando en cómo cortar los hilos rojos sucios que la relacionaban con su padre…

 _Aquel día fui dotada con el negro._

 **Fin**


End file.
